Audio Logi
Audio Logi - jedna ze zbierajek w Los Saints. Opis Audio Logi to rozrzucone po Los Santos ścieżki dźwiękowe opowiadające o życiu różnych postaci z gry. Wejście w Audio Log automatycznie włącza jego odsłuchiwanie. Za zebranie jednego Audio Loga dostajemy nagrodę w postaci 2,000$ i 200 punktów szacunu. Dostępne są one dopiero po misji 002. Miejsce do spania. Audio Logi T-Bone Koziol "Kiedy zacząłem kręcić ze Świętymi? Gdzieś w 2005 roku. Płacili mi za dostarczanie im wiadomości o gangach ze Stilwater. Czasami dzwoniłem, czasami spotykałem się. Wtedy Szef zbyt wiele nie mówił, ale dużo wiedział o butach... Heh... niektórzy moje przyjaciele, nie wiedzieli, skąd biorę pieniądze... i dobrze, że tak zostało." -Audio Log T-Bone'a #1 "Chodziłem wtedy na uniwersytet wraz z Shaundi... To moja najstarsza przyjaciółka. Ten towar od Samedi... Bardzo się zmieniła... Tak jak ja... Wtedy byłem nierozgarniętym chłopakiem, jarałem każdy towar, jaki mi dawała. Tęsknię za tamtymi czasami. Zarabiałem poza tym w jakimś fast-foodzie. Zawsze coś." -Audio Log T-Bone'a #2 "Wkrótce zarobiłem sobie na dwa domy. Jeden w Stilwater, jeden w Steelport. Wiosną Steelport wygląda lepiej niż na jesień. Podczas wiosennej przerwy, pojechałem tam z Shaundi. Wtedy trochę się zajaraliśmy i... tak jakoś wyszło, że... cóż, powiem to tak. Shaundi nigdy nie chciała do tego wracać, więc teraz mówi o mnie "Ex"." -Audio Log T-Bone'a #3 "Troy i jego ludzie mnie złapali i wsadzili do więzienia... Tam poznałem Gata. Miły facet. Swego czasu wymajsterkowałem coś z elektrycznością. Skonstruowałem kamerę. Zdobyłem COŚ, CZEGO NIGDY NIE POWINIENEM WIDZIEĆ. Dobra, Troy się o tym dowiedział i mnie wypuścił za rzekome dobre sprawowanie. To było dość proste. Gat się wydostał, dzięki niemu zostałem członkiem Świętych. Dołączyłem do teamu Shaundi." -Audio Log T'Bone'a #4 "Potem wszystko stało się popieprzone. Trafiliśmy do Steelport, walczyliśmy z wielkimi klonami, z zombie, z wielkimi zombie klonami... wszystko stało się dziwne. My nie byliśmy gangiem... ale za to mieliśmy fajną chawirę. Wszystko to dlatego, że zostaliśmy pieprzonymi gwiazdami. Ciekaw jestem, jak postąpiłby Julius..." -Audio Log T-Bone'a #5 Szef "Przechodziłem ulicą... i wtedy jacyś Vice Kings chcieli zamalować tag Rollerzów. Przyszli Rollerz. Potem jeszcze Los Carnales. Gdy już miałem ginąć, pomocną rękę wystawił Julius. Dołączyłem do Świętych. Julius, Troy, Dex, Gat, Aisha... To byli moi ziomale. Po jakimś czasie dostałem wiadomość od burmistrza Hughes. Spotkałem się z nim na jachcie... wtedy nastąpił wybuch" -Audio Log Szefa #1 "Obudziłem się parę lat później. Z ucieczką z więzienia pomógł mi Carlos. Zdziwiłem się, gdy po tym, jak uwolniłem Gata, powiedział mi, że to Troy jest szefem policji. Dex i Julius byli w Ultor. Zrekrutowałem jeszcze Shaundi i Pierce'a. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich gangów, czyli Bractwa, Samedi i Roninów, zabiliśmy i Vogela. Wtedy Stilwater było nasze." -Audio Log Szefa #2 "Gdy już nam się wydawało, że lepiej nie może być, napadliśmy na bank w Stilwater wraz z Joshem Birkiem. Okazało się, że to była nasza najgorsza decyzja. Niestety, złapali nas, a potem kaucję wpłaciła Jutrzenka. Uciekliśmy z samolotu i zostawiliśmy Johnny'ego samego. Zatłukliśmy cały Syndykat, a potem uratowaliśmy Shaundi, Violę i burmistrza." -Audio Log Szefa #3 "Nagrywaliśmy Gangstas in Space. Znowu jebła mi się kwestia, więc zrobiliśmy przerwę. Pierce dał mi telefon. A tam Dex... dostałem wewnętrznego pierdolca. Rok później wszyscy, poza mną, Piercem, Violą, Shaundi, T-Bonem i facetem musiszznaćmojeimię. Uciekliśmy ze Steelport przed Masako... po jakimś czasie dotarliśmy do Los Santos. Teraz walczymy o kolejne miasto." -Audio Log Szefa #4 Shaundi "Zacznijmy to od początku... T-Bone'a poznałam na uniwersytecie. To nie byłam teraźniejsza ja. Byłam imprezową dziewczyną. Dzieliłam się z nim towarem. To on jest moim najstarszym przyjacielem, który jeszcze żyje. W Steelport przejaraliśmy i odbyłam swój pierwszy-eemm... w sumie to zbyt osobiste." -Audio Log Shaundi #1 "W tym samym czasie co T-Bone dołączyłam do Świętych. Miałam zająć się Synami Samedi. Wtedy mniej więcej porwał mnie Veteran Child. Wraz z Szefem udało mi się uciec. Po tym, zabiliśmy Vogela, a Stilwater było nasze. Ja i T-Bone znowu przedawkowaliśmy i historia się powtórzyła." -Audio Log Shaundi #2 "Ale potem napadliśmy na bank. Ja, Szef, Gat i Josh Birk. Złapali nas, Jutrzenka wpłaciła kaucję, uciekliśmy z samolotu, a Johnny walczył z nimi. Zeskoczyliśmy, po czym musieliśmy zniszczyć cały jebany Syndykat. Jakby tego było mało, było jeszcze STAG. Złapali mnie, Violę i burmistrza Burta Reynoldsa. Szef nas uratował i zajebał Kię. Po tym, na planie Gangstas in Space, wszystko trafił szlag." -Audio Log Shaundi #3 more to come soon